


Ignore Me

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Objectification, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Somnophilia, Strength Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, implied bottom Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: “Go on,” Steve murmured. “Get to work. I’ll amuse myself.”Steve interrupts Tony while he's working, and doesn't take kindly to being ignored.





	Ignore Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking!
> 
> This fic was beta read by the lovely [sadieb798!](https://sadieb798.tumblr.com/) All mistakes are mine.
> 
> The eensy weensy bit of dub-con is because objectification, and because Steve mentions somnophilia while dirty talking. That is literally it. Tony is excited and consents to all activities. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger) and [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny) while they were talking about Tony being fucked by Steve while doing other things. I am sure there will be other fics as a result of that convo.
> 
> Comments are love!

Tony worked in his workshop or the lab pretty much all the time. His full-time jobs as Head of R and D for Stark Industries and Avengers Gearmaster required a lot of time, even for a genius. So, after Steve and Tony got together, he made a point to leave his workshop door unlocked for Steve. And Steve took advantage of it to visit Tony as often as he could. 

Steve’s visits were sometimes chaste--he would come to bring Tony food, or to draw him, or to sling an arm around his shoulders affectionately and listen to him explain the most recent problem he solved. Tony liked those little interruptions, more often than not.

Sometimes, though, Steve came down with a goal in mind. Like this time.

“Stand,” Steve ordered bluntly, tapping at Tony’s hip. Tony does, eyes still glued to his project. He’s fiddling with the tensile strength, trying to find the best ratio, and he’s almost got it…

“Oh, so that’s how it is,” Steve growled. “You’re just going to neglect me.”

Tony shivered. He and Steve had talked about playing like this, and though they hadn’t had the chance yet, he was immediately on board. Steve was gonna grab him any minute now…

He realized Steve was waiting for an answer, so he shifted his stance so his ass stuck out further, tempting. “Hmm,” he mumbled, pretending to still be paying attention to the schematic in front of him. 

This was enough of a green light for Steve, and he grabbed Tony roughly by the hip to spin him around. “Hey! I’m talking to you! You think it’s alright to ignore me like that?”

Tony swallowed, working his throat. “I--”

“--I didn’t say you could talk. No, you might as well get back to your project if this is how I’ll be treated.” Steve crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath. “Ungrateful, is what you are.”

Confused by this turn of events, Tony did as he was told and turned back around to his project. Before he could settle at all, Steve pressed up against his back, running possessive hands over his ass and ribs. Tony moaned and tried to turn and face Steve again, but his firm grip held him in place. 

“No, no, you wanted to work on your project, so now that’s what you’ll do. Not a word out of you unless you need to safeword, though. You just focus and be good.”

Steve lowered them into the chair Tony had been sitting in, keeping Tony’s hips clamped in one hand and his shoulder in another. Tony’s hands were free to reach to the display and work still, but his body was completely at Steve’s mercy. Oh, this was going to be so good.

“Go on,” Steve murmured. “Get to work. I’ll amuse myself.”

Because Steve had told him to, he reached up to fiddle with the statistics on his screen, and did his level best to ignore Steve behind him and around him. But he found his focus was scattered when confronted with the warm bulk of muscle, the lingering touch.

Steve forced his hands under the hem of Tony’s shirt, caressing his stomach and nipples. He skated over the planes of Tony’s chest, finding his collar bones from memory. His chin was heavy on Tony’s shoulder, watching himself touch under the fabric of Tony’s shirt. 

“Could touch you like this all the time,” Steve hummed into Tony’s ear. “You’re so soft. Feel so good.” Tony blushed to have his pudgy stomach pointed out--he knew comparing himself with Steve would always be a losing battle, but in a house full of built guys, he was definitely a little lackluster. Fortunately, Steve seemed to love his softness, and spent a few minutes squishing at Tony like he was a toy. 

Tony decided, if this was how Steve wanted to play it, he might as well get some work done. He pulled on his legendary compartmentalisation skills, shut Steve out, and focused back on his project. 

“Wanna play with your nipples,” Steve said. Then he did, fingers sliding up to pinch and swipe over the sensitive skin. Tony almost choked, but he managed to stay focused on the screen in front of him. He closed that project, satisfied with his numbers, and opened another one. 

Steve pulled and plucked at his nipples until they were raw and stood out from his chest. He moved his hands higher, taking Tony’s shirt with them until he took the hint and allowed Steve to take the offending clothing off completely. Tony noticed his cock harden in his pants. “Mm, they get so red,” Steve commented, looking down at Tony’s abused chest. “I wonder what it would be like to cover them in come while they look like that. Think of the contrast...I’d want to draw it. You’d have to hold still for me.” The thought of Steve marking him up as a glorified art project, just a thing for Steve to pose and play with, set Tony’s blood pumping. 

Tony tried desperately to focus on the project in front of him, instead of Steve’s hands slinking lower on his hips. He needed to increase the range on the exploding arrows for Clint, without making them more volatile to be transported. He studied the list of potential ingredients. Maybe, he could--ooh!

Steve had unbuttoned his pants and slipped a hand down to palm at Tony’s ass. He was spreading his cheeks, leaving Tony’s hole vulnerable to his questing fingertips. The first brush of one against him had Tony jerking like he’d been shocked. 

“Shh, hold still,” Steve reminded. “Just ignore me, Tony. I’m just playing with you.”

Tony swallowed convulsively and tried to remember what he was working on. Explosives. Right. 

But Steve’s fingers came back slick, and Tony didn’t even know where he’d gotten lube, but Steve was rubbing teasingly at his opening, holding his cheeks open as he sat perched on Steve’s lap. 

“Gotta open you back up,” Steve sighed. “Sometimes I think it would be easier to just keep you plugged up all the time. I could fuck you right away, any time I wanted. Just bend you over your desk, the lab table, the kitchen counter…” Tony whined out loud. “Still, there’s something nice about feeling you like this. You feel good around my fingers.” He pushed one fingertip in, fucking in and out with just the tip, teasing. 

He worked Tony’s hole, his other hand alternating between moulding Tony’s body closer to his and plucking at his red, needy nipples. Soon he was pumping two fingers steadily into Tony’s ass, studiously avoiding brushing his prostate. Tony rocked into the pressure and stretch, but Steve’s hand clamped to his hip, holding him still. 

“Ignore it, Tony.” Steve growled low into his neck. “That’s what you wanted to do. You chose this, now you have to take it.” Tony let his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulder, groaning. He was leaking into his briefs, soiling them. He wanted Steve to hit his prostate, just once.

But Steve completely disregarded Tony’s pleasure and kept working him open. Finally, when he’d gotten three fingers up to the knuckle, he pulled out. “Stand for a second,” he ordered, and breathless, Tony scrambled to comply. Steve stripped him out of his pants and briefs, letting his cock bounce up to hit his belly. Goosebumps ravaged his skin as the cool air of the workshop surrounded him, and then again when he was pushed down into Steve’s warm lap. 

Steve hadn’t bothered to remove his own pants, he had just unbuttoned his slacks and let his cock stand out from his fly. “I’m just gonna…” Steve moaned, then he lined up and pushed into Tony, pulling him down instead of thrusting up. 

“Ah!” Tony cried as he was breached, grasping at Steve’s thighs. The cock inside him was thicker than his fingers had been, and it was stretching Tony’s rim wide. It was too big to avoid knocking Tony’s prostate, and the flash of pleasure after seeking it for so long was like water in the desert. Tony arched, project completely forgotten, trying to get as close to Steve as he could.

“Such a slut for it,” Steve chuckled darkly at him. “So eager for my cock. Not so easy to ignore me when I’m this deep in you, is it? He punctuated his words by rocking into Tony, making him whine. 

“Mm,” Tony moaned. Steve held him exactly where he wanted him, letting Tony get used to the stretch for a minute. 

“What if I just kept you here?” He suggested. “What if you worked down here all day with me inside you. Fucking you whenever I wanted. God, that would be swell. I could draw or read, and you’d be there to keep my cock warm. I could fuck you while you worked. Can you imagine the results of that workshop binge?” Steve laughed again. “You wouldn’t be able to see straight, but I’d just keep going.”

Steve adjusted his grip to support Tony’s weight, then he lifted him up his cock slowly, as if to get a better look at where they were joined. Tony tried to stay relaxed, but he couldn’t help clenching around Steve’s tip when that was all that was left inside him. He whimpered to be filled again.

Steve suddenly slammed him back down, forcing Tony onto his cock. A scream rang out, and it took Tony a moment to realize it was his. 

“Feels so good,” Steve murmured, almost to himself, then he lifted Tony carefully again. He dropped him almost the same way as before, and Tony cried out again. 

Steve began with a slow rhythm, lifting Tony’s weight and dropping it as he pleased. Tony lost his mind with how helpless he was, pinioned on Steve’s cock, being fucked completely at his whim and by his strength. It was so deep in this angle, deeper than Steve usually managed, and he couldn’t help but squirm with every thrust as his prostate was battered. His insides felt so hypersensitive that he swore he could feel the veins of Steve’s cock as he pushed him up and down, bouncing him like--like a toy. Like a sex object.

Tony reached down to stroke himself, but Steve batted his hands away. “No, you don’t get to care about this now,” Steve snarled at him, nipping at his neck and shoulder. “This is for me. You were too _busy_ to want this.” Tony was letting out a constant stream of whines and non-verbal protests, begging in every way but with his words to come.

Steve kept pounding him, using him like a glorified cock sleeve. He shoved Tony down onto him harder, faster, eventually losing his patience and thrusting up into him as well. All the while a cacophony of Tony’s whines and moans filled the room. It wasn’t enough! He loved Steve’s cock but it wasn’t enough to have him coming. 

Steve drew close to his own release, and he pulled Tony in tight against him. “My lovely Tony, all for me,” he crooned, breathing hard. “Feels just right. Gonna fuck you like this again tomorrow, before you wake up. Just flip you over in your sleep and use you. Gonna find you after lunch, pin you down and slip inside you. Maybe someone will walk in on us. Mm, they’ll see how well I fill you up. 

“Gonna feel you up under the table at dinner, make you walk back to your penthouse with a hard-on. Then, I’m gonna strip you down and ride you like a dildo, until I’ve come all over your pretty, pretty nipples.” He reached up and pinched one for effect, and how did Tony always forget that steve dirty-talked when he was about to come?

“You want to know the best part?” Steve said, straining toward orgasm. “I--I won’t let you come until I’m done with all of it. Mm, Tony, that’s what you get for ignoring me. Ah!” 

Steve’s hands pressed bruises into his hips, holding him up and fucking into him like a wild thing. Tony knew the moment he came, because he seated himself deeper still inside him, pulsing. Tony whined and clenched around him, desperate for enough stimulation to come. 

“Mm, so good, milking my cock,” Steve praised. He stroked softer hands up and down Tony’s sides, soothing. “You can talk now, baby.”

“Wanna come!” Tony moaned right away. “Please, please Steve, I’ll be good, just let me come!”

Steve bit lightly at his shoulder again, and Tony could feel him smile. “But I’m not done using you, yet. You don’t get to come until I’ve finished. Remember?” And Tony groaned. He remembered. 

Steve shifted positions, keeping his cock in Tony. They landed with Tony curled in Steve’s lap, still stuffed full of him. Steve’s erection didn’t flag, but he didn’t seem interested in chasing it--he was just using Tony’s ass as a convenient, warm place to keep it for now. Tony almost screamed in frustration. It was so hot, but he couldn’t get off. Steve hadn’t even touched his cock once.

“There,” Steve murmured, settling Tony against him. “Isn’t this nice? You can work on your projects to your heart’s content like this.”

“Not getting any work done,” Tony bleated. “God, Steve, you’re so big in me.”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed, sounding almost disinterested. “And to think you were just going to ignore me.” 

“I’m so sorry, please--”

“No,” Steve said firmly. “Too late. You have to suffer the consequences, now.”

Tony resigned himself to being pleasured to death for at least the next 24 hours. There was no telling how long Steve would drag this out. 

He’d never been more excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
